Arukenimon's Tangled Web
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) October 22, 2000 (En:) February 10, 2001 |continuity= }} The DigiDestined find themselves fighting against their own Digimon, due to Arukenimon's sinister spell. The only way out of this fiendish situation is to outwit this mysterious mastermind! Synopsis Featured characters (21) * (21) |c4= * (17) * (23) * (23) * (23) |c5= *'Dokugumon' (1) *' ' (6) *' ' (6) *Flymon (10) * (10) *'Snimon' (13) * (23) |c6= *' ' (5) * (19) *' ' (20) |c8= *' ' (6) * (14) * (16) * (18) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Davis: "Hey, lady, don't you know any other tunes?" ExVeemon: "I can't stand it anymore! Doesn't she know another song?!" :—Davis and ExVeemon share the same frustration with Arukenimon's music. Davis: "Hey, lady don't you know any other tunes? This is why I don't surf the Internet. I hate websites! Help us!" ExVeemon: "Help you?! Who's going to help me?! Sorry Davis, but I'm a little tied-up at the moment!!" :—Davis and ExVeemon are both in a tight spot. Cody: "All we have to do is find a way to alter the sound of the flute! Then if our theory holds, the insect Digimon will return to normal!" Ken: "Precisely!" Davis: "Then how does the story of The Birds and the Bees go!?" Cody: "Uh...later Davis. Now's not the time." :—Davis is in for a very interesting explanation. "I wondered why Matt's band sounded so good lately. Matt said it was because he was such a great musician! Wait 'til I tell him I know his secret weapon is Yolei!" :—'T.K.' gains leverage over his brother. Yolei: "We'll delete the section that we don't need, and then we'll save the part that's left as a sound file. We'll copy and paste the original onto multiple tracks and use special effects to distort the sound bites. All you do is press play." Kari: "Um, I have no idea what you're talking about." :—Yolei and Kari unknowingly mimick the actions of Izzy and Tai in the old days. "Why do I have a sudden urge to sit on a tuffet eating curds and whey?" :—Good question, Stingmon...gooood question. Davis: "Hey lady! This is what I think to your bloop!" Woman: "Hhhrrgghh!!" :—Blowing a raspberry sure does wonder. Cody: "That's amazing! How could she jump down all that way without getting a single scratch!?" Ken: "Do you think she could be..!?" Woman: "So you finally caught on when it's about the time. That's right kids, I'm not human. I am.. Arukenimon!" Davis & Co.: "Huh!?" :—The mysterious woman finally reveals her identity. "Some eau de la bug spray, madame?" :—'Digmon' giving Arukenimon the salon treatment from Hell. Davis: "We want an explanation!" Yolei: "Yeah! What the Digidestined ever do to you!?" TK: "Yeah! And why do you want to destroy the Digital World!?" Ken: "Tell us now!" Arukenimon: "Ha! Give me a break. That's a ridiculous question!" Paildramon: "Why is that!?" Arukenimon: "Why do I want to destroy it? Hah! It's what I live for, you miserable excuse for a Digimon!" :—The Digidestined aren't getting any good answer from Arukenimon. "Just think of me as a well wrapped present." :—'Mummymon' before revealing his true form. "Sorry a bad joke. But as soon as we get back to our hide out I'm going to make you look almost as bad as new. Hehehe." :—'Mummymon' lampshading and slipping risque dialogue passing the radar. Other notes ( ). *The English title of the episode is a play on the Walter Scott's poem : "Oh! what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive!" *In the English dub, Arukenimon's Digimon Analyzer references Mary Howitt's poem : "'Will you walk into my parlour?' said the Spider to the Fly." |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Arukenimon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. }} de:Bezaubernde Flötenklänge